


And I'm coasting on potential towards a wall

by GenderqueerWriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon has been slow roasted and 225 and harvested for Juicy bits, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intentional Outing, Misgendering, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise: Outing Little Shit, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Richie the BAMF, The Losers Club is BAMF, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier, Transphobia, Violence, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerWriter/pseuds/GenderqueerWriter
Summary: Richie Tozier was a normal boy, if a bit wild, except for one thing, he was trans, and nobody knew. Currently on Haitus because I suck.





	1. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end

**Author's Note:**

> So this a fanfiction for It, set in the 2017 movie verse but with juicy bits harvested from the book. Richie is a transboy. The title is shamelessly stolen from a fall out boy song. Please read the tags, this is going to be a very dark story, with homophobia, transphobia, sexism, intentional outing of a character, a literal demon outing a character, it's bad. Read with care.

On March 7th, 1976, in the small town of Derry Maine, a baby girl was born, one Samantha Tozier. Although, that’s not quite right, as young Samantha, or should I say, Richie, would figure out in about 10 years. Richie was a wild child, all long, curly brown hair and crazy “Voices”. Mischief was practically his middle name. He was also one of the founding members of “The Losers Club,” whose ranks consisted of Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris, and Beverly Marsh, with Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom joining in during the summer of 1989.  
During that summer, quite a few events occurred besides the befriending of Mike and Ben. The two most prominent being the attack of Pennywise, and It’s outing of him to his 6 best, and only, friends. Now, despite his brash and bold nature, Richie was extremely closeted about his gender. He’s trans, and this was the 1980’s, not a good combination. But that is later on in our story, where it really begins is late June, on the last day of term, in the year 1989………..  
“There is a church full of Jews, and Stan has to take the super Jew-y test.” Eddie Kaspbrak said, gripping the straps of his book-laden backpack as he and his friends made their escape from Derry Highschool, obviously continuing a previous conversation.  
“Y-yeah, but how does it work, what kind of test is it?”  
With a shake of his head in equal parts confusion and condescension, Eddie replied to Bill with a simple, “They slice the tip of his dick off.”  
“But then he’ll have nothing left!” Richie interjected, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips.  
The subject of the three’s discussion, Stan Uris, came up behind them in the crowded hallway, as neat and presentable as always. “Hey, Guys.”  
Bill turned to him in confusion, “Hey, Stan, what happens at the mitzvah anyways? Ed says you slice the tip of the d-d-d-dick off.”  
The group turned down another student filled hallway and Richie grinned full out, “Yeah, the Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants, turn to the crowd and go,” Switching to a deep voice now, he continued “Where’s the beef?”  
“Beep Beep, Sammie.”  
“At my Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah, make a speech, and then I’m a man.”  
“I can think of funner ways to become a man.”  
“More fun, you mean. We must use proper grammar Samantha.” Stan looked down at the brunette.  
Before anyone could reply, they noticed Henry Bowers and his gang leaning against the wall and grinning maliciously. Bowers leered appraisingly at Richie, and sent a wink his way, causing Bill to shift instinctively in front of him.  
Once the immediate threat of danger had passed, Richie started talking.”Hey, think they’ll sign my yearbook? ‘Dear Samantha, sorry for being weird creeps who tried to look up your skirt, have a nice summer!”  
In a different part of the school, the girl’s bathroom to be exact, Beverly is hiding in one of the stalls. Greta, a notorious bully stormed towards the bathroom, kicking the stall door and causing Beverly to almost drop her cigarette. “Are you in there by yourself, Beaver-ly, or do you have half the guys in school with you, you little slut? I know you’re in their, you little shit, I can smell you, no wonder you don’t have any friends.”  
One of Greta’s little minions starts pulling the trashbag out of the can at Greta’s nod and fills it with water, lugging it towards Beverly’s stall as she speaks, voice long suffering and sarcastic, “What is it Greta, am I a slut, or a little shit? Make up your mind.”  
“You’re trash, we just wanted to remind you.” At this the garbage bag is emptied into the stall, and Beverly holds up her bag over her head to protect herself from most of the garbage rain. “At least now you smell better, come on girls.” Greta and her minions leave in a pack of giggles, with a parting comment to, ‘Have a nice summer.’  
Meanwhile, the others are outside the school, dumping their books into the trash. “Best feeling ever,” Stan remarks.  
“Try tickling your pickle for the first time.” Richie snorted.  
Eddie blinked at him, “So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?”  
“I start my training,” Richie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a forefinger. At Eddie’s look of confusion, he clarifies. “Street fighter.”  
“Really, is that how you want to spend your summer, stuck in an arcade?”  
Richie fired back immediately, “Beats spending it inside your mother.” He oohs, and hold up his hand to Stan for a high five, who pushes it back down by the wrist.  
Ben raises a hand and the others turn to him, “Let’s g-go to the b-buh-barrens/” He receives accepting nods from his friends. They then notice a woman standing by a cop car, watching the doors to the school anxiously.  
“Betty Ripscom’s Mom.”  
“Do they really expect to see her coming out of school by now?”  
“As if Betty Ripscom’s been hiding in Home Ec for the last few weeks.” Eddie scoffs.  
“Do you think they’ll actually find her?” Stan asked, voice low.  
Richie replied, speaking fast, “Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear.”  
“Shut up,” Eddie grimaced, glaring halfheartedly at Richie.  
Bill’s voice was soft, “She’s not dead, she’s m-m-m-missing.”  
They all grimace, remembering Bill’s brother Georgie, “Sorry Bill, she’s missing.” Bill started walking, and the other’s follow, with Richie speaking, “You know the Barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?” And that was when Henry Bowers made his attack.


	2. My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I and this fic live. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I am doing it now, while procrastinating a paper I gotta write. Welp, enjoy this really really short chapter. I needed to update.   
> (Chap Title from a Fall out boy song)

Bowers grabbed Richie by the straps of his backpack and jerked him back, wheeling him around. "Hey Sammy." He leered, taking a pointed look at his chest and winking, before pushing him into Stan and knocking them both down. A muffled groan came from them both when they managed to jab their pointy elbows into soft areas.   
Hocksetter leaned down and picked up Stan's kippah, "Nice frisbee flamer." When Stan when to grab it back he pulled it away and stood, laughing cruelly at the younger student’s flushed face. A school bus drove past, and he tossed it in an open window, mimicking the actions one would use to throw a Frisbee. "Fucking losers."  
Belch came up behind Eddie and did the act that earned him that lovely nickname, right into Eddie's ear. He then shoved Eddie, who managed to catch himself before going all the way down.   
Bowers walked past, slamming his shoulder, hard, into Bill’s. He turned to face him, an angry look emblazoned on his face. "Y-you ssss-suck Bowers!"   
Eddie muttered a quick ‘shut up Bill,’ but Henry was already turning to him. "D-did you s-s-say somethin' B-b-billy?" Mocking tone in his voice, he advanced on the group. "You got free ride this year 'cause of your brother. Rides over Denbrough." Bowers leaned over him threateningly. Then he noticed that one of the policemen with Betty Ripsom's mother was his father, and he backed off. "Summers gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." He licked his hand and smeared it down Bill's face. The gang chuckled and they made their way to Belch's car, but not before Patrick managed to slap Richie's ass.   
"Wish they'd go missing," He muttered, cheeks flaming at the bully's actions.   
Eddie winced and the group gathered together, watching the three drive off. “They’re probably the ones doing it.” The group shared a meaningful look at that,


End file.
